Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 47
| StoryTitle1 = In the Hands of the Hunter! | Synopsis1 = Having been stiffed out of payment for his last battle with Spider-Man by the Green Goblin because of the apparent demise of the Green Goblin, Kraven the Hunter decides to go after the "middle-man" that sought out Kraven when he was hired for the job: Norman Osborn (Kraven is unaware that the Goblin and Osborn are the same man and that Norman has no memory of his alter ego.) Meanwhile, everyone is planning a going away party for Flash Thompson before he leaves for the Army to fight in Vietnam. As Peter Parker and friends prepare for the party, Kraven tries to find Osborn, attacking his office and his home to try and find him. When this fails, Kraven decides to attack the party and kidnap Osborn's son Harry to try and ransom him off. However, when Kraven appears, Peter sneaks away and changes into Spider-Man and battles Kraven. During the fight Norman Osborn arrives and is roped up by Kraven who demands payment. However, due to his selective amnesia pertaining to anything he did as Green Goblin, Osborn has no clue what Kraven is talking about. When Kraven drops Osborn off a partially built skyscraper, Spider-Man goes to his rescue. Kraven manages to escape, and Peter has to switch back to his civilian identity before his absence is noticed so he can't go after Kraven. After everyone's settled down, Peter wishes Flash Thompson farewell, the two deciding to bury the hatchet and be friends. | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = John Romita Sr. | Inker1_1 = | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Norman Osborn's butler Locations: * ** *** , **** ***** ***** ***** Harry and Peter's Apartment ***** Osborn's Mansion ***** a soda parlor ***** Construction Building **** ** Items: * * * * * Kraven's double-barrelled ray Vehicles: * * Harry Osborn's Car * Taxi cab | Notes = Continuity Notes * The events of this issue are revisited in when Deadpool is inadvertently sent back in time along with his sidekick Blind Al. This created the divergent reality of Earth-9712. * The flashback takes place in two different periods of time: First, the Green Goblin witnesses Spider-Man battling Kraven was the battle in . He was then hired by Norman Osborn to eliminate Spider-Man prior to his defeat in . * Kraven is unaware that the Green Goblin and Norman Osborn were the same people, as revealed in . He is among those who believed that the Goblin died in a fire circa , a ruse perpetuated by the fact that Osborn no longer has any memory of being the Green Goblin. * Harry Osborn's references to Sophia Loren and Captain Kangaroo should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * Spider-Man remembers he hasn't sold his photos of his battle with the Shocker, which occurred . * Peter recounts how he was too busy battling the Molten Man and the Scorpion to notice that Gwen was taking an interest in him. This is not a very accurate recollection: Peter first met Gwen in and ignored her because he was worried about the health of his Aunt May. While Spider-Man battled the Molten Man in , he had not battled the Scorpion during the period he first met Gwen to this story. * This story makes vague references that Flash Thompson is going to fight in the Vietnam War. However this should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * Betty's fear for Ned's safety (and Peter's when they were dating) is due to the fact that the dangerous lifestyle of her brother, Bennett, led to his apparent death in . Chronology Notes Events occur behind the scenes in this story or in a flashback that affect the chronology of the following characters: Spider-Man: * - Peter goes to Flash Thompson's going away party. * - Peter Park dances with Mary Jane. * - Spider-Man battles Kraven the Hunter. Mary Jane Watson: * - Mary Jane goes to Flash Thompson's going away party. * - Peter Park dances with Mary Jane. * - Mary Jane watches Spider-Man's battle with Kraven the Hunter. Harry Osborn: * - Harry goes to Flash Thompson's going away party. * - Harry hits the dance floor. * - Harry watches Spider-Man's battle with Kraven the Hunter. Green Goblin: * - The Green Goblin witnesses Kraven's battle with Spider-Man. * - Norman Osborn is met by Karven about payment for destroying Spider-Man. * - Norman attacked by Kraven, saved by Spider-Man. Gwen Stacy: * - Gwen goes to Flash Thompson's going away party. * - Gwen hits the dance floor. * - Gwen watches Spider-Man's battle with Kraven the Hunter. Flash Thompson: * - A going away party is thrown for Flash Thompson. * - Flash hits the dance floor. * - Flash watches Spider-Man's battle with Kraven the Hunter. Ned Leeds: * - Ned goes to Flash Thompson's going away party. * - Ned enjoys the party * - Ned watches Spider-Man's battle with Kraven the Hunter. Betty Brant: * - Betty goes to Flash Thompson's going away party. * - Betty hits the dance floor. * - Betty watches Spider-Man's battle with Kraven the Hunter. Kraven the Hunter: * - Kraven's first battle with Spider-Man. * - Kraven is hired by Norman Osborn to destroy Spider-Man. * - Kraven goes after Osborn, defeated by Spider-Man. Publication Notes * Credits: ** A swingin', super-special Spidey saga, by: ** Stan Lee and John Romita ** Abetted ad Lettered by: Sam Rosen | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Information on Amazing Spider-Man #47 at www.samruby.com }}